20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvester Mothership
A Harvester Mothership is a massive spaceship used to strip planets of their resources, and commanded by a Harvester Queen. One mothership was used by a Harvester swarm and their Queen to attack Earth during the War of 2016. It first appeared in the movie Independence Day: Resurgence (2016). Performance Characteristics Deployment and Combat Capabilities A Harvester Mothership's weapons include powerful energy cannons that can be arced into several beams that be able to shoot multiple targets simultaneously. These gigantic ships also have a very powerful protective shield that could withstand a human-made energy cannon, as demonstrated in the destruction of the ESD Moon Base. Design Outward Appearance Each supreme commander has a personal Colony ship that is attached to the center of the Harvester Mothership, where the Queen lives. Its size is far larger than a single City destroyer, but the ship designs are similar. Harvester Motherships are heavily defended by plasma cannons, Colony ships, and a horde of Attackers and Fighters. Inner Structure The interior is vast. It also has some blue mist throughout the interior, but not as much as in Colony ships, for an unknown reason. The ground acts as some kind of agricultural system with an unknown species of crops growing, and whether it's native to the Harvesters' home or stolen from another world the Harvesters took over is unknown. It is possible, however, that they use these crops to generate oxygen for Harvester Motherships, and maybe to provide food. History War of 2016 The Harvester Mothership is first seen in the War of 2016. It appears near the Moon, hovering it. Jiang Lao, the commander of the ESD Moon Base, orders to arm the primary weapon and shoot at the colossal spaceship, but the impact is negative: the Harvester Mothership has a powerful energy shield. While the cannon of the Moon Base charges the energy to try a second strike, the spaceship shoots an energy burst that blows up the entire base, along with its occupants. While the Mothership approaches Earth's atmosphere, U.S. President Elizabeth Lanford gives the order to initiate the Orbital Defense System, but all the orbiting units are destroyed before they can strike. The Harvester Mothership reaches the Earth, uprooting entire cities with its gravitational system, and then making them fall on others. It lands on a very big part of the planet, and begins to drill a giant hole in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, to harvest the Earth's molten core. Later on, Dylan Hiller and his cold-fusion bombers launch a retaliation strike on the Harvester Queen inside the mothership by entering it, and firing at and destroying her pod, but it doesn't work; the shuttle launches an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down the systems and drones from inside the ship contain the explosion of the cold fusion bombs. Later, the Queen's pod detaches to get the Sphere at Area 51. During the battle there, the Queen is killed by Dylan, Charlie, Jake and Rain. As a result, as the Sphere predicted, the other Harvester Queens recall the Harvester Mothership, causing it to stop drilling just before it reaches the Earth's core and depart into space. Gallery Infographic Independence Day (6).jpg|A Harvester Mothership compared to the Earth, the Moon, and a Colony Mothership. IDRH.jpg|Legend. Green: the Queen's Pod , red: entrance. Arrival to Earth A01.jpg A02.jpg A03.jpg A04.jpg A05.jpg A06.jpg Crossing over the Moon HM02.jpg|The Harvester Mothership's shield push Colony Mothership debris. C02.jpg HM01.jpg|The Harvester Mothership's shadow appear above Sphere's spaceship wreckage. HM03.jpg HM04.jpg|Earth Space Defense tracking the Harvester Mothership moving via sophisticated radar. HM06.jpg|ESD Space Tug collect Sphere while the Harvester Mothership approaches to them. HM07.jpg HM08.jpg|Moment when the Harvester Mothership's gravity start to pull them. HM09.jpg HM10.jpg|The Harvester Mothership is very close to ESD Moon Base. HM11.jpg|ESD Moon Base is about to shoot the Harvester Mothership with plasma cannon. HM12.jpg|But plasma cannon shoot was too weak to make any damage. HM14.jpg|The Harvester Mothership is about to destroy ESD Moon Base. HM13.jpg|The Harvester Mothership's cannon vs. the ESD Moon Base's cannon. HM15.jpg|Moment when base is destroyed. HM16.jpg|As seen from Dylan Dubrow-Hiller's H-8 Global Defender cockpit.(Rain's fighter in front view) HM05.jpg|President Elizabeth Lanford watches news shown during celebration after destroying Sphere's spaceship. IDR harvester above moon.jpg|The Harvester Mothership over the Moon. Landing to Earth HDO01.jpg|The Harvester Mothership preparing to fire on Earth's Orbital Defense System. HDO02.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 042.png|The Harvester Mothership approaches Earth. IDR harvester ag weapon.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.06.09 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 044.png zip3.jpg|The fire storm emerging over the Atlantic Ocean. Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.04.56 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 013.png Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.32.19 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.05.37 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-23 at 10.47.32 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 021.png|One of the Harvester Mothership's landing struts lands on Washington, D.C.. Screen_Shot_2016-08-09_at_9.08.35_PM.jpg|The White House being slightly damaged by the Harvester Mothership. Harvester.jpg|The Harvester Mothership just finished landing. Hl05.jpg|A landing strut in Morocco. Armament 1a.jpg|The Harvester Mothership about to launch a devastating electromagnetic pulse. 4a.jpg|Electromagnetic pulse activated. Harvester shout electromagnetic pulse.gif|Destroys some ESD satellites Drilling.jpg|The Harvester Mothership's driller. Harvester drilling animation.gif Harverster full.gif|A Harvester Mothership drilling an unknown planet as seen in President Whitmore's dream. Anti-aircraft guns.jpg|Anti-aircraft guns. Independence day- Resurgence (2016).mkv_004041530.jpg|One of the Harvester Mothership's Gunships. Inside the Harvester Mothership Entrance.jpg|Entrance. IH01.jpg IH02.jpg IH03.jpg IH04.jpg IH05.jpg|Dylan Hiller sees the Queen's Pod from inside H-8 Global Defender's cocpit. IH06.jpg|The Queen's Pod launches electromagnetic pulse to disable all human aircraft inside the Harvester Mothership. IH07.jpg|The Harvesters launched unknown drones. IH08.jpg|Drones shielding cold fusion bombs attached to B-012 Bombers. IH09.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-541211122105437.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-369139036659428.jpg IHS01.jpg IHS02.jpg Inside the harvester.jpg IHS03.jpg Inside the harvester 3.jpg Inside the harvester 2.jpg|Jake Morrison distracting some Harvesters inside a control tower, to allow his companions to steal Fighters. Screen Shot 2016-06-30 at 12.16.09 AM.jpg|The IDR Harvester Queen inside the Harvester Mothership's Queen's Pod. IHS05.jpg|A control tower with two Harvesters. IHS04.jpg|Side-view of the same control tower. IHS06.jpg|A landing base. Leaving Earth Hl01.jpg|After losing the battle, the Harvester Mothership leaves Earth (seen from Paris). Hl02.jpg|As seen from a ship in the Atlantic Ocean. Hl04.jpg|As seen from Morocco. Hl03.jpg|As seen from Area 51. Concept Art bandicam 2016-10-10 01-13-31-679.jpg CA01.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-16-12-946.jpg CA11.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-13-41-421.jpg CA10.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-13-46-554.jpg CA03.jpg CA05.jpg CA02.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-15-43-104.jpg CA04.jpg CA05v2.jpg CA07.jpg CA06.jpg CA09.jpg CA08.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-15-48-110.jpg HD.jpg|The Harvester Mothership's driller. CA12.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-15-53-107.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-15-57-997.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-20-17-456.jpg ah02.jpg ah03.jpg ah04.jpg ah05.jpg ah06.jpg hlg01.jpg hlg02.jpg hud.jpg iih01.jpg iih02.jpg iih03.jpg iih04.jpg iih05.jpg iih06.jpg iih07.jpg iih08.jpg Behind the Scenes Category:Independence Day series Category:Locations